


Surprise, it’s Show Time

by lilys_writings_attempts_xxx



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Lingerie, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilys_writings_attempts_xxx/pseuds/lilys_writings_attempts_xxx
Summary: You and Flip are doing a year of dating. Your favorite band is in town and he decides to surprise you. But that is not the best surprise he has for you. And he barely knows that you also prepared a special surprise for him...
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 10





	Surprise, it’s Show Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and I'm really excited!
> 
> It was a crazy idea that came to mind. I hope you like it!
> 
> *I'm Brazilian, so I'm sorry if my English isn't very good. There are probably some phrases that would make sense in Portuguese but maybe not in English, so tell me if something doesn't make sense so I can try to explain better!
> 
> xoxo  
> -Lily

"What do you think of this one?" You asked your friend Emily, showing a blue lingerie.

"Ah you need something sexier, but still sophisticated... Look at this black one! It has to be this one!" She said, pointing to a lingerie that was on the mannequin.

It was a set with lace bra, small panties and garter belt with thigh-high stockings. You went to prove it and Emily went with you to the fitting room.

"Yeah, I liked that ... But isn't it a little too much? What if he doesn't like it? I don't even know what his plans are for today-" you said looking at yourself in the mirror, until Emily interrupted you.

"Are you kidding me? Obviously Flip will like it, you look fucking hot in these!" She said and you both laughed.

"Yeah... I think I look really hot to be honest ... I'll take this one" You said excitedly.

After paying for the lingerie, you also bought a tight black dress with a slit in the back of the skirt, which would not show the range of the socks, but would make everything even more interesting. It completely covered your ensemble, it would be a surprise until Flip took off your clothes. You couldn't wait.

Arriving home, you opened a bottle of wine and helped yourself, sat on the couch and took out your cell phone to call your Flip, to see if you found out what his plans were for tonight.

"Hi baby... How are you?" Flip said on the other end of the line.

"Hi handsome, I'm fine... Looking forward to seeing you today." You said biting your bottom lip and smiling to yourself.

"Yeah, I can't wait either." He smirked, "I leave the station at 6 pm today. Be ready by 7. I have plans for us."

"Oh do you? And can I know what it is?" You asked, curiosity was killing you.

"Of course not, it's a surprise baby..." He said and you could feel the smile on his face over the phone.

"Oh, just a tip baby... Pleaseee" You were begging teasingly.

"No. But you will like it. A lot." He gave that sexy chuckle that only he knows how to give and you're already wet. How can this man get you so excited just by his voice?

You rolled your eyes, "Ok then... I can't wait", it was not this time that you managed to get the truth out of him.

"Me neither. See you later, baby. And oh! Wear a dress tonight. It's part of my surprise." He said.

"What? What do you mean, part of your-" Now you were really curious but he buried you.

"No more questions. You'll see it. I love you baby, see you later." And he won't even let you finish and hung up the phone.

Wearing a dress because it was part of the surprise? What was Flip inventing?

You tried to abstract from the curiosity of what awaits you later, by increasing the music on the radio, until a commercial caught your atention. The host said that your favorite band would perform in the city tonight. You were a little discouraged at the time because you were going to miss the chance to go. Even because Flip didn't like this band very much, so for you, there was no chance that this was the surprise. But you soon let it go, knowing that he certainly had an incredible surprise for you. He never disappoints.

You took the time you had to take care of yourself. You did some exercises, made a green juice and took care of your skin. Painted your nails, removed some of the hair from your eyebrows and moisturized your hair.

Then you took a long shower and dried your hair to start getting ready. You put on your lingerie and looked at yourself in the mirror again and smiled to yourself biting your bottom lip, thinking that Flip would definitely love this set.

You put on the dress, as he said, - still curious, by the way - some makeup and your perfume, that you know is his favorite.

You were just finishing putting your things in your purse when the bell rang. 6:55.

When you opened the door, you started to smile. He was wearing a black shirt, jacket and pants. As much as you loved his plaid flannels, he was very sexy in this all black outfit.

"Wow", was all you could say.

He seemed to have forgotten how to speak too, when he looked at you up and down.

"You look so fucking sexy in that dress." He said putting his hand on the small of your back and pulling you into a kiss. Slow and wet.

You could already begin to feel the heat between your legs.

"Are you ready?" He asked stopping the kiss.

"Yeah, let's go." You locked the front door and you went to his truck.

On the way, Flip put your favorite band on the radio. You raised your eyebrows. "Now do you like them?"

He huffed out a laugh, "Can't I change my mind?" And put a hand on your thigh, still looking ahead.

"They are going to play in the city today, did you know? I just found out..." You said in a slightly upset voice.

"Oh yeah? I didn't know. They'll be back again, baby." Flip put his hand upper on your thigh and you immediately stopped his hand so he wouldn't feel the garter belt under the dress.

Before he could ask anything, you said "So, where are you taking me?" He looked at your face and your thigh quickly before answering.

"I already said it is a surprise, baby. In fact, there are some surprises. The first is in a few minutes." He said and you started looking around, recognizing the street you were on. It was where your favorite restaurant was located and you started to smile while looking out the car window.

When Flip parked, he turned to you, looked you in the eye and licked his lips. "I have 3 surprises for you today. This is the first one, a free sample. The others, you only win if you are a good girl for me."

You looked at him smiling and biting your bottom lip, "Oh yeah? And what do I have to do to show that I'm your good girl?"

"You'll see. Come on." He opened the door and went around the truck to open your door. You were so excited that you couldn't stop smiling.

Entering the restaurant, he told the attendant that he had a table reserved. She checked the name and accompanied you to a more private area of the restaurant, a place you didn't even know existed. It was on the second floor and the table was near a balcony with an incredible view. You were clearly delighted.

"This is amazing, Flip." You whispered still standing, looking at the view. He came after you and hugged you from behind.

"I want you to have an unforgettable night, baby. And this is just the beginning." He spoke right in your ear and it sent chills down your spine.

Then he pulled the chair for you to sit and did the same for him. Then, the waiter came to take your orders.

Your request came and while you ate, you talked about everything and nothing, laughing and falling in love even more with each other.

After you guys were done, out of nowhere he said, "You said you're going to be my good girl tonight, right?"

You looked at him with wide eyes because he spoke a little too loudly, while wiping your lips with a napkin. You whispered 'yes'.

He leaned forward and propped his elbows on the table before speaking, "So now, you go to the ladies restroom, take off your underwear and bring it to me. In your hand, it's not to hide it.”

You stopped for a moment to process what he said but soon you find the little game he was playing interesting. You gave him a devilish grin and stood up, going over to him and leaning over to kiss him on the corner of his mouth, "If you'll excuse me ..." You said provocatively and walked towards the bathroom, shaking your hips more than necessary, knowing he was watching you.

Arriving at the ladies' room, you were already a little upset about having to take off your panties for him now, because that would ruin your lingerie set. But at the same time it was exciting, so you took it off anyway.

Leaving the bathroom, you saw that he was paying the bill. You walked slowly to give the waiter time to leave and not see you handing your panties that were inside your closed hand. When he left, you arrived and once again, leaned in front of Flip and put your panties in the front pocket of his jacket. He smiled at you and stood up, "Very well. I think you deserve the second surprise." With that you guys left the restaurant giggling and went back to the truck.

The way to the second surprise was faster. He parked in front of a concert hall, but across the street. with the passenger side facing the sidewalk.

You were looking at the crowd in front of the building through the car window and when you turned to Flip, he was holding two tickets for you. You started to widen your eyes and mouth, not believing.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe it!" You said shouting and jumping on him to hug him. He laughed and gave you a kiss.

"Everything for you, my love." He said. Of course, you couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear. You didn't really expect him to take you to your favorite band's show. "But first..." He took the tickets from your hand. "I want you to do one more thing for me."

"Anything", you said excitedly. You thought he was going to ask you to give him a blowjob there, inside his car, with a lot of people across the street. But he had other plans. He opened the driver's door and walked around the car to open the passenger door and you left the car. Then he slammed the door shut and leaned you in the car, with your back to the door, and gave you a deeply kiss.

"Open your legs for me." He said in a possessive tone.

"What?" You said terrified. Where he parked was very dark and as you were on the sidewalk across the street, his car was covering the two of you from the crowd in front of the concert hall. There was no one near or seeing you, but did he really want to have sex there?

"I said. Open. Your legs. For me." He said even more domineering looking into your eyes.

You opened it, very afraid that someone would see it, but you did it anyway.

"Good girl." He said raising your dress halfway up to your ass.

"Flip, what the hell are you doing, are you crazy?" You asked and he closed a hand around your throat.

"You want to go to the show, don't you?" Flip leaned you closer to the car.

"Yes". It was more of a whisper.

"Then be quiet for me." And with that, he released your throat and stuck two fingers in your mouth. "Suck it," he ordered and you did.

When you started to choke and have tears in your eyes, he took his fingers out of your mouth and slowly passed them over your naked entrance, making you whimper and moan softly. "Oh babygirl, you're already so wet for me, that I didn't even need to do this."

Flip snorted a laugh and let you go, taking a step back to admire you all messed up and confused, "What the fuck was that?" You said adjusting your dress.

"Did I say you could drop the dress? I'm not finished yet." He said piercing you with his eyes and you looked around and saw that no one was paying attention to the two of you, so you pushed the dress up again. You turned your attention to him and saw him take something out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Your breath was still heavy with fear of being caught.

"A little toy for you. I will play more, but you will like it." He took a step forward and you looked better at what was in his hand.

It was a small pink vibrator. One of those that can be controlled by a cell phone. You looked at him incredulously, then looked at the toy in his hand again. 'This is going to be fun' you thought. Then you looked at him again through your eyelashes and gave him a devilish grin.

It was his cue to stick the toy in you. Flip leaned over you and started kissing you, passing the toy slowly down your spine, then down your ass, until it reached your entrance. You knew you were already dripping at that point. And he knew it too. He stuffed the toy all at once in your pussy, leaving only the tip out. You moaned softly in his mouth for the new sensation. Then he slowly adjusted your dress and put both hands on your face and kissed you slowly.

"It's show time," he said winking at you and taking your hand to walk towards the concert hall.

You were allocated on the mezzanine and it was very dark before the show started.

The track was packed and you thanked God for being on the mezzanine, which was much more empty. You bought beer and waited for the show to start.

When the show started, that's when you felt the toy vibrate for the first time. You whimpered and looked at Flip, who was behind you, fiddling with his cell phone. He smiled, looking at the stage, without looking at you, "Well, like I said, it's show time."

Then he turned off the vibrator and let you enjoy the show a little, turning it on from time to time.

After a few songs, Flip pulled you to be right on the edge of the mezzanine and positioned himself behind you again, with his hands resting on the guardrail, one on each side of your body.

"You are not allowed to come. Do you understand?" He spoke in your ear.

You looked at him over your shoulder and nodded.

Flip set the vibrator at a slow speed and put the phone in his pocket.

At first it was easy and you could still enjoy the rest of the show. But there was a moment that was difficult and you started to take a deep breath and started to have involuntary spasms. He knew you were close, "Don't". He spoke in your ear and kissed your neck making it even more difficult.

"Please, I... I can't..." Your voice was shaky, you were making a big effort to get up.

You were too close. Until your favorite song started and he took out his cell phone and turned off the vibrator. You didn't know if you were relieved or sad because you missed your peak.

You were taking a deep breath and adjusting your posture. He spoke again in your ear, "Good girls are rewarded. You can enjoy the show. For now."

You turned to him and kissed him, hotly. You were so horny at that time that you didn't even want to know more about the show. "I need you inside me. Now."

"I thought this was your favorite band?" He said with a smirk.

"And it is ... But your dick is my favorite thing in the world." You said it in his ear, nibbling it and discreetly running a hand over the bulge in his pants.

"Let's go, it’s time for your last surprise." He said taking your hand and pulling you towards the exit.

The last surprise was that he had booked a room at one of the best hotels in the city.

The room was all mirrored, with red lights and a huge bed in the middle with white silk sheets. You went to the bathroom, to remove the vibrator that was still inside your pussy, since Flip still played with you on the way to the hotel. In the meantime, he was opening a bottle of white wine for both of you to drink.

You were tired of letting him stay in control all night. Now it was your turn, even because, it was time for you to show your surprise.

"Now it's time for my surprise." You said, pulling him by the belt and throwing him on the bed. You started to climb on top of him slowly, looking him straight in the eye and biting your lower lip. You bent down to kiss him and said, "Do you wanna see it?" running you mouth down his jaw, with wet kisses.

"Y-yes." You loved seeing him like this. He was completely surrendered to your charms and taunts. He didn't even look like that man who ordered you to spread your legs in the middle of the street a few hours ago.

You got up from the bed and stood in front of him, between his knees. Flip propped himself up on his elbows to watch you strip for him, “Now, this is a show”. 

You started slowly lifting the dress, teasing. You climbed it high enough to show that you had a garter belt holding your socks on, which he apparently hadn't noticed yet.

You saw his dick harden under his pants, "Do you like what you see?", you asked and he placed his hand over the fabric on his bulge that was begging for attention, squeezing slowly. This without taking his eyes off what was about to be shown to him: your naked pussy, since he had made you take it off your underwear at the restaurant.

When you lifted the dress more, he took the panties from the front pocket of his jacket and sniffed. You lifted the dress all the way up, now showing your lingerie.

“You look so sexy on these...” He couldn't take it anymore and sat on the bed, pulling you close and kissing your breasts, your belly, squeezing your ass, while you threw your head back and ran your hand through his hair.

"I need you..." You said again under your breath.

"Do you want me? Show me how much you need me." Flip looked up at you and said, "Get on your knees".

You again obeyed, slowly, watching as he took off his jacket and shirt.

When you knelt in front of him, you did everything in your time. You needed him inside you badly, but at the same time, you didn't want this moment to end. You took off his shoes, then moved your hands up his legs until you reached his thighs. Then you opened his belt and pants. You pulled it all the way down, until he was completely naked in front of you. Always without breaking eye contact.

His cock was super hard now and you licked his pre cum and swallowed, looking him straight in the eye.

"Fuck, I love you so much baby." He said groaning, throwing his head back, while you licked the entire length, from the bottom up and giving a kiss on the head.

"I love you too", you said and then you put it all in your mouth, until your nose touched his pelvis.

You started to suck it slowly, but still as if it were the last thing you were going to do in your life.

"Fuck baby, you are so good at this" He said, pulling your hair up on the crown of your head and starting to fuck your mouth. You put your hand on your thighs and stayed there, just taking everything he was giving to you.

You were choking, tears started to come out of your eyes, you were feeling it in the back of your throat. Until he came. He filled your throat with his come, as he groaned and rolled his eyes back.

Flip slowly put his hand on his length and squeezed, while you stuck out your tongue, so he could put every last drop of cum in your mouth. When he finished, you looked at him innocently, showing him all his come in your tongue, then you swallowed and showed your tongue again, now cleaned.

Flip pulled you by the hair and laid you on the bed. He climbed on top of you and started kissing you hard, and squeezed your throat again, "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?". Then, he started to run his hand all over your body, pulling your hair to give him more space to suck on your neck, squeezing yous tits, your hips, driving you insane.

"Flip, please... I need it so much..." You were a mess, moaning loudly and scratching his back with your nails.

He ran his fingers through your folds, "Fuck baby, you're dripping, so wet for me", he said, propping himself up on one elbow to look at your face reactions and without warning, he stuck two fingers in your pussy.

You arched your back, rolling your eyes back and moaning loudly, "Hmmmm..." He started to pump it in and out, and flexed his fingers inside you, "Fuuuuuuck Flip, right there, right there" then he went down and started sucking your clit making your legs tremble and leading you to your peak.

You pulled his hair, putting his face more in your pussy as he continued to stick his fingers in and out and suck you, "Come to me, I want you to scream my name".

And with that everything went white. You came on his fingers, rolling your eyes, arching your feet "Fliiiiiiiip, oooooooh myyyyyy gooooood", You shouted in a shaky voice.

He started kissing your thighs, then your belly, your breasts, making his way back up.

He kissed you, slowly, letting you taste your own taste, while you come back from your high. You crossed your legs over his back and pulled your hips up, wanting more.

"Fuck me Flip" was all you had to say at that moment.

Without hesitating, he passed his length in your folds and aligned the head of his cock, which was super hard again, with your entrance. Slowly, his cock made its way inside your wet pussy. You opened your mouth, but stopped breathing for a moment.

"Damn baby, you're so tight," he kept the painfully slow pace, going in inch by inch, until he went all the way in and you feel completely full.

He propped himself up on his elbows, and put his forehead on yours, looking into your eyes, "Tell me you're mine". You were so numb with the sensation of him getting in and out so slowly, feeling every bit of him inside you, that in response you rolled and closed your eyes and moaned softly, unable to speak.

With that, Flip slapped your face lightly making you moan again, and then held your chin, to make you turn your attention to him. "Tell me you're fucking mine", he started to go in harder and deeper, but kept slowly out. You could only feel everything he was giving to you and could not formulate a sentence.

"I... I...Hmmmm" was all you could say, making him give you another light slap on the face, making you bite your lower lip and moan more, managing to look him in the eye.

"You like that, don't you? You like it when I slap you? Fucking whore" One more slap. "Say it. Say that you like it. Say that you are mine." And with that he got up enough to support one hand on the bed and the other around your throat. Then he pushed himself in one last time, really fucking deep, making you hit your head on the headboard, and then he stopped.

"Say. It." He tightened around your throat.

"I... I am yours... I am... I like... I like it so much... Please don't stop..." You got the strength to speak while you were hanged and your pussy kept contracting around him.

"Good girl." He said and loosened on your throat, interlacing your hands in his and resting it on the sides of your head and picked up his pace. Stronger. Faster.

"Oh, fuck... fuck... hmmmmm... Flip... I'm gonna..." He kept thrusting in and out, until he felt your walls squeeze him more and more, as you close your eyes. He knew that you were close so he rested on his elbows again, without stop moving. He continued holding one of your hands with his, and the other one, he put on the crown of your head, pushing you down by your hair with each thrust, making him reach your cervix, while you moaned even louder and more often. He placed his forehead on yours again and looked you in the eye. "Look at me. Come on my cock."

You looked into his eyes and this time, everything went black. You arched your back and feet, rolled your eyes and head and felt your whole body shaking. You came so hard you could barely breathe while digging your nails into Flip's triceps. 

Flip thrusts became erratically while you came down from your high and your walls tightened his cock. He squeezed your hips and forced it down on the sheets, to make you stop bucking it involuntarily, "Don't fucking move! Don't fucking move!", Flip said groaning with his eyes shut and you did everything to stay still while you felt his warm release inside you, "Ooooh fuuuuck..." he grunt loudly, breathing heavily through his teeth as he bit on your shoulder.

You smiled to yourself, with your eyes closed as you felt his cum running down your butt, to the sheet under you, "That was so fucking sexy." You said.

He snorted a laugh, "You're fucking sexy" and he collapsed on top of you. You were like that for a few moments, catching your breath, while you felt his dick soften inside you.

When he finally took it out, he lay on the other side of the bed, and pulled you close, you resting your head on his chest.

"Happy one year anniversary." You said looking up at him.

"I can't wait for the second... and the third... and the fourth..." he said, filling your face with kisses and hugging you tight and you laughed trying to escape his kisses playfully.

"I love you Flip. Today was unforgettable. Thanks for the surprises." You said kissing his cheek and smiling.

Flip looked into your eyes, "I love you too, baby. And thanks for the show."


End file.
